


She Stole My Heart

by LizzyLovesPink



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Body-swap, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cunnilingus, F/F, Messy, Monster of the Day - Freeform, Pretending, Relationship Swap, Sailor Moon SuperS, Unrequited Crush, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: A villain notices that Usagi longs for a crush she will never have, so to amuse herself, she grants Usagi's wish and causes Usagi and Michiru to swap bodies with each other. Michiru naturally realizes what happened to her fairly quickly and decides to go find her body, while Usagi is living it up as Michiru, deciding she wants her end to last a little bit longer, if only because Haruka now loves her...Also on FanFiction.net





	She Stole My Heart

"We're going to have so much fun today, aren't we, Mamo-chan?" Usagi cheered, nuzzling up on his arm. It had been his idea to go to the theme park for them to get away and have some alone time together, and Usagi was thankful for it. After all, how were they supposed to act like a couple with the other four girls constantly on their backs about everything?

"Did you want to ride on anything in particular first? Or do you just want to do a run-through of the park?" Mamoru asked.

"Let's start with something small first, like the carousel!" She suggested, grabbing his arm and running him over to it.

"Alright, but I'll let you ride this one by yourself. Besides, I wanted to go buy you something." Mamoru looked back at something behind them.

"Why though? You're already taking you to this place, isn't that enough of a present?" She asked in curiosity.

"I guess you're right. Shame though, since it was food-related..." He trailed off, and hearts formed in her eyes.

"Really? Well then, in that case..." She quickly kissed him on the lips, then paid some money for her ticket. "Make sure it won't melt in this summer heat, alright?" He nodded, waved her off, then walked away as the ride started up. At first she was really enthusiastic about the ride, even raising her arms up in the air at one point, not caring she was the only sixteen-year-old excited about it. While she was riding, she noticed a younger girl with dark black hair cut short sitting next to her, getting really into the ride too. Usagi looked at her for a bit, wondering who the girl reminded her of. When she finally figured it out, she sighed a bit and bowed her head, too discontent to continue having fun on the ride.

The ride stopped after a few minutes, and everyone got off it happily, some kids even lining up to try it again, but Usagi just got off and leaned against a lamppost, waiting for Mamoru to come back. She gazed up at the sky, the sun still very high in it, despite it being late in the afternoon. A young woman walked by her and looked at her for a bit.

"You have the eyes...you have the eyes of a young girl in love." She noticed, making Usagi startle a bit.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry..." She apologized absentmindly. The woman shook her head.

"Don't be sorry, sweetie. They are beautiful eyes, eyes I wish I could see more. You look like you are missing someone important to you."

"Well, my boyfriend isn't here at the moment, but that's because he's out buying us some food!" Usagi grinned.

"It's not a boy you wish for, is it?" Usagi gasped, but the woman simply laughed and ran off. Usagi rubbed her eyes and shook her head, thinking she was just tired. Humidity could do that to a person. Soon enough, she made out the figure of Mamoru, coming over with two ice cream cones for them. Miraculously, they hadn't melted, just as he promised. She grinned when he handed her a strawberry one.

"How about we go sit on that bench over there and eat?" He motioned to it, and Usagi quickly nodded. They sat down and started eating their ice cream gently, careful not to spill it on anything.

"Hey, Mamo-chan?" She asked nervously, and he looked over at her.

"Yes? What is it, Usako?"

"I was just wondering...what do you think Haruka-san and Michiru-san are doing right now? Like, what if they're at this park with us at the same time? Maybe they're eating ice cream too!" She couldn't help but to smile a bit at the image.

"Those two? We haven't seen them in a long time, Usako. Chances are they aren't even in Japan anymore, or at least Tokyo." He went back to his cone.

"I wish we could see them again. I'm sure they could be friends with us, if they just found a common goal with us..." Usagi trailed off. Why was she so focused about them right now? Mamoru was probably right, they left town, most likely to never return. Heck, they could've been in Australia for all Usagi knew. She started eating her own ice cream again, looking away from Mamoru.

"So, how was the ride?" He asked nicely.

"It was fun, I guess. I mean, at first I was really into it, but then I started to realize how weird it was to see a high-school student on a child's ride, so I quieted myself down."

"Sounds nice. Anything else?"

"Well, after I got off, there was a really strange woman who came up to me. She said I looked like I was missing a loved one in my life, but nobody close to me has died." She didn't tell him the part about how the woman implied she was missing a girl, since she didn't like the phrasing very much. She was also afraid Mamoru would somehow accuse her of cheating, when she had done nothing wrong. So, that part was a secret for her.

"A strange woman? You think maybe she was a villain or monster in disguise?" Mamoru asked thoughtfully.

"She did use the word 'beautiful' a lot, and the current ones are searching for Beautiful Dream Mirrors, but surely it's just a coincidence? After all, it's not like they made up the name!" Usagi laughed. "I'm probably just worn-out from all this heat and I'm thinking things through way too much. Chances are she was just being strange for no reason."

"Maybe." The two kept eating, not saying anything. Several clouds passed in front of the sun, not threatening rain, but still cooling the temperature around them significantly. Usagi finished her cone sooner than Mamoru, and quickly licked her lips to make sure there wasn't anything left on them. She stood up, making Mamoru look at her. "Where are you going now?"

"I'm going to wait in line for that space-themed roller coaster. They say it's really popular, and the lines are monstrously long! Wanna ride it with me?" Usagi asked, her usual enthusiasm returning in her voice. Mamoru laughed and kissed her.

"After I finish this ice cream, alright? Save a ticket for me though, okay?"

"What if I ride it without you because you take too long eating?" She teased.

"Then throw my ticket away. I'll get another one." He shrugged and returned to his cone, which still hadn't melted.

"I don't think it works like that...but I can still ask I guess." She ran off and took her spot in line, which wasn't very far off from the entrance. She took to playing with her hair as she waited in line, then ran up to the ticket counter when she was called to. However, when she got up there, she gasped loudly at the ticket collector, who was somehow the strange woman from earlier.

"I remember you! You are the girl with lost love in her eyes!" The woman smiled.

"Yes I am, now what do you want from me?" Usagi demanded. The woman threw down the sides of the booth effortlessly, making the rest of the line scatter in a panic.

"Oh, they shouldn't run. I'm not a bad person, I only want to grant wishes..." The woman's grin turned a bit threatening, and her skin slowly turned dark pink.

"You're another villain from the circus, aren't you?" Usagi asked, taking a fighting pose.

"You could say that, but I'm a lot nicer than they are. They just wanna perform by themselves, but I want some more...audience participation. Namely, I can make all your dreams come true. I know who it is you lust after, and I can make you two come together quite easily!" Her palms glowed purple.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Now just leave me alone!" Usagi threatened, pulling out her brooch. "Oh no, I can't transform unless Chibiusa's here..." She muttered.

"Now, relax, because you'll be with your beloved in just a few short moments!" She zapped a purple beam of energy into Usagi's chest, making her cry out and stumble. Her hand lost the grip on her brooch, and she felt herself hit the ground but didn't register it properly. She closed her eyes, and prayed for someone to come rescue her.

#####

Usagi woke up in a car that was going at an improbable speed, most likely above the speed limit. She held her head and noticed she felt much lighter. She looked down at her body in shock and found herself in a lilac trench-coat with a bunch of jeweled necklaces around her neck. Her nails were perfectly manicured, with sea-green polish on each one. She quickly tugged at her hair, only to find it only went a bit past her shoulders and was teal. She looked around in a panic, only to find miles of open road both in front and behind them, and the setting sun painting the ocean's water orange.

"Are you alright, Michiru? You seem suddenly antsy." A familiar voice asked. Usagi looked over at who spoke, only to blush lightly when she realized it was Haruka. And, wait, didn't she just call her Michiru? She quickly pulled a small mirror out of her purse and opened it, jumping a bit when she found Michiru's very elegant but somewhat distressed-looking face staring back at her. Is this what this monster meant? Was Haruka the one she longed for? And if she was in Michru-san's body, then where was Michiru-san? In her own body?

"Are you okay?" Haruka asked again, and Usagi laughed nervously and slammed shut the mirror.

"Of course I am, dear! Why would I not be when I'm with you?" She smiled in what she hoped was a flirty way. It seemed to work, since Haruka smiled back at her. "My head feels a bit fuzzy though, so could you remind me where we are? Where we're going? We're not in Australia, are we?"

"Of course we're not in Australia, kitten!" Haruka laughed. "We're still in Tokyo, just a different district of it. I figured we couldn't stray too far away from those other Sailors, but at the same time, they shouldn't come find us." Usagi wanted to ask why, but she figured Michiru already knew why, and she didn't want to answer a bunch of questions that could blow her cover. So instead, she simply nodded and focused on the road in front of her. After a long stillness, Haruka looked over at her. "So, when we get back to the house, I'm thinking about doing it. What do you think?" She winked at her, and Usagi felt her face blush a very dark shade of red.

"Why are you so blunt about such things?!" She cried out, forgetting her ruse for a second. Haruka stared at her in confusion.

"What do you mean? We always have sex, and we're open about it when it's just the two of us. And are you actually...blushing?! I don't think I've ever seen you blush in all the years we've been together!"

"Well, we haven't done it in a while, and it was so quiet that such a comment startled me..." Usagi lamely explained. She didn't sound very much like Michiru-san at all, did she? "And I also got the thought that...we've never done it in your garage before! Don't you want to be a bit adventurous?" She really hoped they hadn't done it there yet, just to make her claim correct. Luckily for her, Haruka seemed to consider it.

"That actually sounds like a great idea, Michiru! You're always full of them!" She smiled at her, and Usagi couldn't help but to smile back. After Haruka focused on the road again, Usagi found herself internally freaking out about what was next.

_I can't have sex with Haruka-san! I don't know her very well!_ She thought, nervously biting on her thumbnail. _Plus, I don't even like girls! Also, I'm with Mamo-chan!_ She glanced back over at Haruka and found her face slowly heating up, showing she was blushing. But she always thought she admired Haruka for her coolness, not actually being in love with her! But if she was Michiru, she figured she had to play that part of the role sooner or later, or else Haruka would get suspicious. _Plus,_ she added, _Michiru-san's not dating Mamo-chan, she's dating Haruka-san. Which means she wouldn't be cheating on anybody. And Michiru-san does like girls! So in reality, I should be totally alright!_ Usagi smiled, glad she settled her inner debate.

It must've been longer than she thought, however, since when she started paying attention again, Haruka had driven their car into her garage and was currently getting out. "Well? Are you coming out or not, kitten?" She teased. Usagi grinned back, got out of the car, and promptly fell flat on her face.

"Ouch..." She mumbled. She glanced back at her feet, finding them to be covered in ludicrously high high-heels. Leave it to Michiru to be impractical. Haruka ran over to her.

"Are you alright? You haven't really been acting like yourself today...maybe you're sick?" She put her hand on Usagi's head before she could protest, but took it away almost as quickly. "No fever...unless all the heat is in your chest!" She threw open Usagi's coat before she could say anything, revealing it was being worn just like a dress with underwear underneath. Usagi scooted a little away from Haruka, covering herself up with the coat-dress.

"Wait! I don't think we should do all that..." She nervously said. She felt a dark blush forming on her cheeks again, and cursed her sudden attraction to Haruka. "We should skip to the good part so it'll be a lot better!" And over quickly, she added in her head. Haruka nodded and helped her back up to her feet. Usagi buttoned her coat back up while Haruka shut the door to the garage and turned the light on, surrounding them in painfully bright light.

"Alright, are you ready?" Haruka asked, and Usagi nodded. She was afraid of what was going to happen to her, being totally clueless about how sex between two girls even worked. She just hoped it wouldn't hurt her, above anything else. "Trust me, you're going to feel great about this!" Haruka promised, then pulled down Usagi's panties to her knees. Before Usagi was fully aware of what was going on, Haruka had stuck several fingers up there and had started moving them around in there, making Usagi cry out in partial surprise and partial arousal. She covered her mouth since she didn't like how loudly her cries echoed off the garage walls, and instead just looked down at Haruka. She moved her fingers around in there for a while, until she pulled them out and revealed them covered in a sort of fluid.

"Wow, you got wet pretty quickly there, kitten! Now time for the fun part!" Usagi started to ask what that part was, but Haruka ducked her head under Usagi's dress and started licking her down there, making her cry out again, this time in pleasure. She felt her cheeks blush what was most likely a very unhealthy shade of red, and tears formed in her eyes. She felt terrible for what she was doing to the couple, even though it wasn't her fault. And besides, she was enjoying it, if her shudders were any sign. She moaned loudly again when she felt Haruka lick her faster, and she covered her mouth out of partial fear Michiru wasn't vocal about these sorts of things. She went on like that for a bit, and Usagi found herself moaning out Haruka's name way more times than she would ever admit to.

After what felt like forever to her, her body finally spasmed, and Haruka came out from under her with her mouth coated in fluid. She proceeded to lick it all off and swallow it in front of her. "Sweet as always!" She winked. Usagi was so worn-out she could only sigh and slide down the wall.

"Wow..." She breathed. "I never knew how good you were at such things..." She muttered under her breath. She quickly redressed herself and tried to make herself look nice again, but figured that Haruka most likely didn't care. She always saw Michiru at her worst, didn't she? She tried walking back into their house, but she wobbled dangerously on her heels and figured it was best to just resume leaning against the wall.

"Alright, I did you, now you do me!" Haruka smiled. Usagi quickly looked away, not sure how to respond. She wasn't sure she even knew how to pleasure another girl, and Michiru obviously did, so that was another dead-giveaway. Luckily, her stomach growling gave a good excuse for her.

"Oh no, I'm hungry! We'll just have to do that later!" She teased, kicking her heels off her feet and dashing into the house. She stopped running once she got inside, however, and just stared at everything in awe. How rich were these two, exactly? Haruka came in a few minutes later, carrying her heels.

"Somebody left their shoes outside." She teased. "Also, what's wrong? You normally never get hungry during sex!"

"Well, tonight I am! Also, that chandelier! Is that real crystal?" She asked in disbelief. Haruka laughed.

"You should know, kitten, you're the one who picked it out!" She nicely lined the heels up next to the door, and Usagi wondered how many times she had done that for Michiru-san. "If you're hungry though, then that's fine. It's almost time for dinner anyway. You should make us some fancy sushi! Wouldn't that be delicoius?"

"Oh, um, actually I don't feel very well...so maybe no dinner tonight?" Usagi tried to grimace in pain while holding her stomach. "My stomach was growling because I don't feel well!" She jumped onto the couch and laid down on it.

"Well, if you truly do feel that bad, then I guess there's no harm in me cooking tonight." Haruka grinned, and Usagi nodded happily. Haruka looked at her in confusion again. "Michiru? You just acted excited about eating my cooking."

"Is that wrong? Your food is wonderful!" Did she say something wrong again?

"Every time you eat it, you complain about getting sick."

"To hide my true feelings?" Usagi laughed nervously again. "You know what, you're right. I don't feel good. I won't eat anything anyway. Maybe I should just go to bed for tonight." She sighed and walked up the stairs, ignoring Haruka's calls after her.

Once she got into their bedroom, she was stunned into stillness. It was a very frilly room, with lace covering practically everything. The colors were a clashing bright blue and dark red, so the room felt uncomfortable to be in. The bed itself was elevated, and several shoes were strewn around it. A curtain was tied around the bed, which Usagi smiled at a bit. She found Michiru's violin resting in its case in one corner of the room, along with a music stand and several sheets of music on it, perfectly straightened. A bright pink wardrobe was on that side, and she figured that's where all of Michiru's clothes were. She wondered what they all looked liked. She looked over at the other corner and found a dark green chest of drawers, most likely holding Haruka's clothes, with several pictures and a lamp placed on top. A helmet and racing gloves were thrown in front of the drawers. Usagi walked over to the drawers and picked up one of the pictures.

It was taken back when they were really young, probably in their late middle-school years. Michiru's hair was much longer and curled perfectly, and she tied a bright pink bow on top of her head. Her dress was very pink and fluffy, with lace and ribbons everywhere. She even had matching gloves. She was sitting very still on something, probably a chair, and she looked like she was giggling in the picture. Haruka was standing behind her, in a navy blue overall suit and hoop earrings in her ears. She had her arms around Michiru, and her smile was a more subtle on her lips. Overall, it was a very sweet scene, and Usagi sound herself a bit jealous of their happiness. It seemed like they could do nothing wrong with each other. Did they even fight? She heard someone coming up the stairs, so she quickly put the picture back and threw open her closet. She untied and unbuttoned her dress and started working on her bra. Unfortunately, Haruka came in right when she had unhooked it.

"Oh, are you getting undressed for bed already? It's only nine." Haruka stated in surprise. Usagi, on the other hand, was mortified about the scene and covered up her breasts in embarrassment.

"Knocking?" She managed before blushing bright red.

"Michiru, I have no idea why you're so nervous around me all of a sudden. You have nothing I've never seen before." She strode over to Usagi and pulled her hands away from her chest, then kissed her deeply. "Let's get ready for bed together, okay?" She smiled and went over to her own side, undressing really quickly and putting on a pair of dark red pj's. Usagi took a bit longer, fastening herself in a soft pink nightgown that perfectly resembled what a princess would wear. She slowly crawled into bed as well, and blushed when Haruka pulled her close.

"I love that nightgown on you, kitten." She played with Usagi's hair gently, and she found herself leaning into her touch. "And I also love it when you wear no bra when we sleep together." Usagi's face darkened at this and she didn't respond. Instead, she leaned out of bed and shut off the lamp, and snuggled herself into the warm blankets, falling asleep to the feeling of Haruka brushing through her hair with her fingers.

#######

Meanwhile, while all of that was going on, Michiru found herself waking up on the spotless sidewalk of some theme park, her head throbbing. She closed her eyes in irritation. Last time she checked, she and Haruka were driving by the coast in their car, heading back to their place after a long day. She was even going to cook her dinner! "Haruka, why have you stopped that car? Where am I?" She demanded in a rush, then she covered her mouth. That wasn't her voice in the slightest!

"Usako!" A man's voice called out. "I was so worried about you when I couldn't find you in line. Are you alright?" He asked, kneeling down next to her. Oh, right, this was Mamoru-san, Usagi-san's boyfriend. Wait, why was he addressing her like they were dating?

"I suppose, but I do not remember getting on any ride, and I also don't remember coming here with you!" She said, pulling herself up to her feet. "What's going on here? Where's Haruka?" Mamoru looked confused at this.

"Usako, what are you talking about? And where's her honorific? You two aren't close at all! Also, your language seems very...fancy." He said. Michiru's eyes widened as she realized what must've happened. In a panic, she grabbed her suddenly very long hair and pulled in front of her face, seeing that it was a very bright shade of blonde.

"Oh no, I know what happened!" She cried in distress. "Someone, or something, switched Usagi-san's body with mine! She's in my body, and I'm in hers!"

"Wait a minute, who are you then? Haruka-san...you're Michiru-san!" Mamoru quickly puzzled out. She nodded.

"The things those two must be doing...we have to find my body!"

"Slow down, you don't even know where those two are."

"Yes I do! We still live in Tokyo, we just moved to a different district. Normally, you wouldn't know that, but since this a sort of special moment, you'll have to know it." She started to bite on her thumbnail nervously. "Or better yet, find the person who did this. They'll be able to reverse it!"

"Okay, I promise I'll help you out with all of that, but at least come home and rest with me. Both you and Usako's body have been through a lot, and there's no point in tiring her out any more." He gently wrapped his arms around Michiru, but she shrugged him off.

"Alright. I'm cooking dinner for you though." She grabbed his hand and marched him out of the park and in a random direction, pretending she knew where she was going. After several minutes of this, she quickly looked back at him for directions.

"Take a left here, go straight, then turn right. I live in an apartment, so you wouldn't miss it." He explained wearily. She nodded, then went the way he instructed. Sure enough, they found themselves there easily, and Mamoru took her upstairs and unlocked his door. He turned the lights on. "Thankfully, Usako left some of her stuff here from a few days ago, so you could just wear that stuff. She does this a lot since she spends most of her time over here." He hung up a green hoodie as he explained.

"Ah, young love! It's so romantic to me!" Michiru suddenly swooned. "You two have a very innocent type of love, which I've always been jealous of. Haruka and I...we could never be innocent, no matter how hard we tried." She seemed to sigh at this, but Mamoru could've just imagined that as she glided into the kitchen in a very graceful way that Mamoru had never seen in Usagi's body before. Michiru seemed to just carry that with her. She started putting out various pots to cook with, and when Mamoru himself came in, she directed him to get certain things out of the fridge.

"What's your favorite food? I'll just make that." She tried tossing her hair, but the effect was only good on her own short hair. Mamoru shrugged.

"I'm fond of chocolate, but we can't eat just that for dinner! How about some sushi? I recall you liking that a lot." He suggested, and Michiru nodded in approval.

"And we could make some tea with it too!" She exclaimed. "Want to help me with it?" She gestured to the fish, and Mamoru nodded. The two cooked their nice sushi together, but it was a very quiet, awkward sort of stillness. Michiru knew that if Haruka was cooking with her, it would probably end with ingredients on the floor and somebody's shirt off. Mamoru, on the other hand, knew Usagi would be telling him what to do, even though they both knew he was doing it right, and then they would kiss several times over the boiling pot. They were both missing their lovers.

Soon, the dinner was done and the two ate it without speaking, since they had nothing to say to each other. Mamoru barely touched his tea, so Michiru just drank it as well as hers. Afterwards, she glided into his bedroom and looked around for Usagi's pj's.

"Mamoru-san!" She called. "Where are her sleeping clothes?"

"Usually she just keeps them in my closet! Check there!" Mamoru yelled back at her. She slid open his closet and found a very adorable lacy pink nightgown that resembled something she would wear, so she decided to go with it. She pulled her clothes off and had just taken her bra off when Mamoru came in.

"Oh, I didn't know you were going to come in." She stated in a bored tone.

"It is my room." She just shrugged and pulled the nightgown on. She took down her hair and grabbed her head when she felt all that weight tumble down on her.

"Ack! Her hair is so heavy!" She couldn't help giggling at it. She got into bed way before Mamoru, who had paperwork to finish up and his own pj's to change into. He turned the lamp out and got in next to her, and wasn't surprised at all when he felt her wiggle away. He wondered what sort of antics Usagi was finding herself experiencing in Michiru's body, and hoped she would at least have good common sense to not get herself hurt.

#######

Usagi woke up to the soft touch of someone's arms around her, and she instantly thought it was Mamoru. "Good morning, Mamo-chan. I missed your touch..." She whispered gently. The person stirred and took their hands off of Usagi, and she realized that she was still in Michiru's body, and she had just slept with Haruka. Oh, gosh! She had slept with another girl's girlfriend, both literally and sexually! She hopped out of bed, but forgot the bed was elevated and promptly fell on the floor. Haruka sat up in bed and stared at her.

"Michiru? Did you just fall out of bed?" She asked groggily.

"Uh, yes? I dreamed I jumped off a diving board into a pool!" Usagi offered with a smile.

"Sounds like a good dream, then." Haruka smiled at her. "Want to go swimming today? We have our own pool here, so we could just swim by ourselves without anybody bothering us. Unless you want to see some crowds, then we go out to a public one. I don't care either way." She stretched and got out of bed herself while Usagi was still struggling to pull herself off the floor.

"Can we not do anything today? I just want to be with you..."

"Well, we can always be together, no matter what we do or where we go." She picked Usagi up off the floor effortlessly and started kissing her deeply. Usagi kissed back just as deeply, closing her eyes. It was over too soon for her, and she found herself walking over to her closet and opening it. Wow, Michiru owned a lot of pink, that was for sure. She briefly glanced over at Haruka, who was unbuttoning her pj shirt. Usagi blushed and looked away when she realized she had no bra on underneath. She started rummaging through Michiru's closet for something to wear.

"What do you think I should wear...kitten?" She asked nervously, testing out their pet name. What if she messed up again and only Haruka-san used that? Apparently she didn't, since Haruka smiled at her.

"What about that tight pink dress that has those long sleeves? I love the way it hugs your curves." She winked and went back to dressing herself. Usagi pulled out the mentioned dress and puckered her lips at how tight it looked. "How about I take a shower first? You want me to smell nice, right?" She winked at her and hung the dress back up.

"Of course!" Haruka commented without turning around. Usagi quickly retreated into the bathroom, which wasn't as luxurious as the rest of the house, although it was still quite large. The bathtub even had clawed feet. She undressed herself and started up the shower, then quickly hopped inside and pulled the curtain in front of her. She stood there for a while, feeling nervous about even washing a body that wasn't hers. She figured Michiru-san was taking care of her own body, where-ever she happened to be, but she was used to that type of thing.

Eventually Usagi sucked it up and hurriedly shampooed her hair and quickly lathered soap onto her body, being careful not to rub it or touch it too sensually. Afterwards, she turned the shower off and pushed aside the curtain, only to find Haruka in the bathroom, brushing her teeth. She cried out in surprise and pulled the curtain over her. "Knocking?" She asked again, this time more angrily. Haruka looked at her, then spit the residue into the sink.

"Are you going on about knocking again? Michiru, we always get ready together! Sometimes we even help each other dress!" She grinned at her flirty. "Does today need to be one of those days?"

"No!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Then come out of that shower."

Usagi did as she was told, drawing the curtain away from her and trying her best not to cover up her body, which was still shimmering with water from her shower.

"God, you're so beautiful, Michiru." Usagi felt herself blush at this deeply and looked away. Haruka simply giggled. "Come on, let's go get you dressed!" She gently took Usagi's hand and helped her out of the bath, then led her back into their bedroom. "Have you decided what you wanted to wear yet?"

"I want to wear that outfit!" Usagi pointed to the loosest-looking outfit in the closet, which was a dark magenta-colored sailor dress. It had rows upon rows of buttons, and an unbuckled white belt lay in the center.

"This one? Really? You look really childish in it, Michiru!"

"Do I? Then why do you make me wear it so much?" She teased. She remembered Michiru-san wearing that dress several times before in the past, so clearly someone liked it on her.

"Well, fine, but wear your kneesocks with it. Those black ones would look really nice with it." She tossed it at Usagi, who somehow managed to catch it. "And don't forgot to put your underwear on!" Haruka called out at her before leaving the room. Usagi resisted the strong urge to stick her tongue out at her and went over to Michiru's underwear drawer.

"Wow, she has such pretty ones!" Usagi gushed. She eventually picked a black lacy pair with a pink bow in the center that also had a matching bra. She pulled the dress on over it, buttoning up the many buttons and clasping the belt on as tightly as it would go. She pulled on black kneesocks and black pumps, which were a bit easier to walk in than her shoes yesterday. She figured Haruka-san wanted her to put on some makeup too, but when she went over to Michiru's vanity she couldn't figure out what exactly Haruka liked on her. She finally settled on brushing out her hair and pulling it back with a black headband, then she carefully slid on some strawberry-flavored lip gloss. She finally spun around the room a bit, hardly believing this was happening to her. She stopped in front of a mirror and reached out to touch her reflection, half-believing it would morph into Usagi.

To her total shock, it did. The mirror rippled in small waves, then she saw herself, as Usagi, dressed in Michiru's clothes. "Well, do you like my little spell?" Her reflection asked, making Usagi gasp.

"You're the one who did this! That monster from yesterday!" She cried.

"Yes, but please do not call me a monster. I merely gave you what you wanted. The girl you longed for is right here, and you also have the body of a graceful princess, someone anybody wants as their girlfriend. Something else you also wanted." Her reflection grinned evilly. "And the best part is that you can't stop my powers. At noon tomorrow, unless you come find me, my spell will become eternally true, which means you get to stay as your dream girl's girlfriend forever and ever! Now, doesn't that sound nice?"

"No! I want my old boyfriend back! What I'm doing is wrong, I'm taking Michiru-san's girlfriend!"

"How can you say that in her own voice? Like it or not, you are this girl now. And never forget, noon tomorrow is your deadline." Her reflection reached out of the mirror to embrace Usagi. "Of course, you need your own body there too, and your body's current owner is very determined to find you."

"Michiru-san!"

"You both must be at my place. I won't say where it is. Just figure it out. Because really, do you even want this dreamy life to end?" The monster laughed, and Usagi flung herself out of its grasp.

"Leave me alone! Go away and never bother me ever again!" Usagi screamed, picking up a shoe and hurling it at the mirror with all her might, shattering the mirror and forcing the monster to vanish somewhere else. Afterwards, Usagi sunk onto the floor and breathed heavily, trying her hardest not to cry. Haruka ran in seconds later.

"Michiru! What happened? Are you okay?" She looked over at the mirror. "You broke your mirror...it's alright, we'll just buy another." She pulled her off the floor. "Why'd you break it though?"

"I saw a terrible vision in it..." Was the only thing she could say. Haruka only nodded.

"Whatever it was, you don't have to worry about it. Sailor Moon and her friends will be able to deal with it." She smiled and kissed her forehead.

I'm not dealing with it though! Usagi shouted inside her own head. "You're right, they're very strong, beautiful girls who have become very powerful lately. They'll handle it just fine." Once they got into the living room, Usagi instantly plopped herself down on the couch, making Haruka laugh.

"Didn't you say you wanted to go outside?"

"No, today I just want to watch TV. Besides, if we're going to be outside, best to check the weather, right?" She turned the TV on and flipped through the channels until she found the weather station, then she put the remote next to her on the couch.

"Michiru, you can be so goofy sometimes." Haruka said, shaking her head. She sat down next to her, and Usagi laid her head on her shoulder. "Oh wow, maybe we should stay inside after all. There's supposed to be thunderstorms all day today." Usagi tensed up at this. "It doesn't matter though, since we always have something to entertain ourselves with. Like music! Can you play some violin for me? I really love hearing you play." She ran her fingers through Usagi's hair again, and Usagi looked down.

"I can't play for you right now, kitten. My violin's broken, silly!" She winked.

"What are you talking about, Michiru? Your violin is fine. I saw it in your room just this morning." Haruka leaned away from her slightly. "Michiru, are you feeling alright? For the past day you've been acting a bit...unlike yourself. You fall in heels, can't wear tight dresses, won't cook or play your violin, not to mention you're really shy when it comes to showing me your body! What happened?"

Usagi sighed. There was no point in keeping such a secret from her anymore, especially considering everything she had done to her while thinking she was Michiru-san. Besides, not only could she come clean about her crush, but maybe Haruka-san could help her defeat the villain that put them into this situation. "Haruka, I have to tell you something important. I'm not-" Suddenly, a bright flash of lightening flashed in the sky, lighting up the living room. An impossibly loud clap of thunder followed afterwards that seemed to rattle the entire house.

"Wow, it seems like those storms came early!" Haruka laughed. "Now, what were you going to tell me Michiru?"

Usagi wasn't even focusing on what Haruka was asking her anymore, she was more focused on the various sounds of the storm, which were started to scare her. After another loud crash of thunder, Usagi felt her control slip away and the whole personality she was trying to keep up came crashing down all around her. "I hate thunderstorms!" She cried, hugging Haruka tightly. "They're really scary!" She buried her face into Haruka's chest and started crying. Haruka stared at her in a state of disbelief. She shook her roughly.

"Michiru! What has gotten into you? You're never like this, and you aren't scared of thunderstorms at all!" She yelled. Usagi couldn't stop crying enough to explain what was going on, so she just covered her eyes and hoped Michiru-san found her way here quickly to explain everything herself.

"It's raining now, Mamoru-san." Michiru commented, pulling out an umbrella and opening it. A loud clap of thunder surprised her and made her jump. "We better hurry before this storm gets any worse!" She giggled.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for Haruka-san right now. Usako is petrified of thunderstorms." Mamoru explained, shaking his head.

"Oh? How scared?" Michiru grinned.

"She starts crying and grabs hold of the thing or person that is very close to her and won't let go until it's over. She buries herself in that person's chest and just cries and cries about it."

"Oh no, that'll blow her cover for sure! Haruka would have thought I've lost my mind!" Michiru cried. "Come on, we have to hurry! This is near where our house is." She gave the umbrella to Mamoru and took off running at a very fast speed, almost as fast as Haruka could run.

"Hey, wait up for me, Michiru-san!" He yelled after her, running as fast as he could while holding the umbrella. Michiru just ignored him and continued up ahead, amazed she hadn't lost her balance and slipped onto the wet sidewalk. Her grace followed her everywhere, even in someone else's body. Eventually, she caught side of her large mansion and sprinted, stopping right in front of the door. She didn't even knock or ring the doorbell, she just threw open the door. Haruka and Usagi looked up at her just as another flash of lightening washed her out.

"Wait a minute, Usagi-san? Is that you? But how did you figure out where we lived?" Haruka demanded as Michiru walked inside, every part of her dripping.

"I'm not Usagi-san, Haruka!" She snapped, then quickly changed her tone to convince her. "Kitten, can't you tell when you see your own girlfriend? After all, Usagi-san cannot kiss you like me!" She quickly planted a passionate kiss right onto Haruka's lips, leaving some rainwater drops on her face.

"Wait, if you're Michiru, then must be..." She looked down at Usagi, who was currently rubbing her eyes. "Wait a minute, you're Usagi-san?!" She cried in total disbelief. She jumped off the couch and glared at her sharply. "I can't believe this! All those things I did to you, and everything I said to you, they were basically all lies! I thought you were Michiru, my Michiru, and you're not!" She briefly considered pushing her off the couch, but her eyes softened when she saw that the eyes Usagi looked at her with for the past day were still Michiru's eyes, her soft, lovely blue eyes. She sat down with a defeated sigh.

"I'm so sorry I lied to you and made you do all those things to me, Haruka-san!" Usagi cried. "You have every right to be mad at me. You were cheating on your girlfriend, and I was cheating on my boyfriend. But some other part of me doesn't regret anything we did, since for a while now I've had a crush on you..." She closed her eyes and felt herself blush again. Both Haruka and Michiru gasped.

"A...crush?" Michiru asked.

"Why didn't you tell me before? You didn't have to disguise yourself as her as some sort of elaborate ruse to get me. I would've given you a bit on the side." She winked, and Michiru cleared her throat at her loudly.

"I'm not in a disguise though, that's my point. Yesterday, a villain came to me at the theme park and told me she'd grant my wish for love, and switched our bodies! I'm sure Michiru-san wasn't very happy once she found out, but as you could see, I was quite happy with my end." Usagi explained. "She said that if we all find her hiding place before noon tomorrow, she'd switch us back. If not, we're stuck like this forever. She is what I saw in my mirror earlier, and that's why I shattered it."

"You shattered my mirror?" Michiru cried. Haruka stood up.

"Well, let's go find her then! Luckily, Michiru is very intuitive, so she should figure out where her place is." She quickly looked from Michiru to Usagi.

"All I know is that she's somewhere in that theme park," Usagi sighed.

"Try my mirror, my little one I always carry around. It usually knows." Michiru watched as Usagi pulled out the Deep Aqua Mirror and gazed into it, then shook her head at her. "Maybe it just won't work for you..."

Mamoru showed up right at that point, panting. "There's an attack going on at the theme park right now, by that same villain who caused this whole mess in the first place, no doubt!" He announced. All the girls stood up.

"Then let's transform and fight her!" Haruka announced.

"Wait! I would have to become Sailor Neptune! I don't know how to fight as her!" Usagi cried.

"We'll deal with that when we get to it. Until then, Moon Cosmic Power, Makeup!" Michiru yelled, but nothing happened. "Huh? Where's my transformation? It worked when we were here!"

"I kinda got a new one..." Usagi explained in an embarrassed tone. "It's now Moon Crisis Makeup...but it probably won't work unless Chibiusa-chan is with you."

"We don't have that kind of time!" She dug around in her pocket for her brooch, finally pulling it out. "Moon Crisis, Makeup!" She announced, then quickly transformed herself into Super Sailor Moon. "Wow, your color scheme is really inconsistent, isn't it?" She teased, tugging on her skirt. Usagi simply stuck her tongue out at her.

"Forget about that, let's transform ourselves, Usagi-san!" Haruka announced, pulling our henshin stick. Usagi nodded and did the same. "Uranus Planet Power, Makeup!"

"Neptune Planet Power, Makeup!"

"Great, now let's go!" Michiru announced as Sailor Moon, running outside.

"Wow, Michiru-san, your outfit is so pretty! Look at your shoes! And you even get a jewel on your collar! I wish my outfits were so nice!" Usagi gushed as Sailor Neptune.

"Usagi-san, we don't have time for this! Hurry up and follow me to the theme park!" Sailor Neptune directed, running off. Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus quickly followed behind her.

They eventually found themselves at the park, which wasn't in the terrible shape Mamoru had described it as being in earlier, but the girl they assumed to be their villain was there, simply walking around.

"Perfect, let's get her!" Uranus charged at her and kicked her, knocking her down to the ground.

"Hey, what gives? I was only trying to make everybody happy by giving them what they truly desired!" She protested hotly.

"Well, we had our fun! Now give us our bodies back!" Sailor Neptune announced, taking her fighting stance. "I'm the guardian of the planet of the ocean, the graceful Sailor Neptune, and I'm here to charm you!" She grinned.

"That speech sounds really strange in my body..." Sailor Moon commented.

"Sailor Moon! Try hitting her with something!" Uranus suggested, only for the two to give her confused looks.

"Which one of us?" Neptune asked.

"I think she means me? Either way, Deep Submerge!" Sailor Moon called, sending her attack out and hitting the monster. "That attack feels weird...it makes your hands all wet!"

"What did you expect? It's the ocean waves!" Neptune asked her.

"Besides, you can't beat me anyway, since you can't use your refreshing power on me!" The villain laughed.

"Yes I can!" Neptune pulled out her wand and quickly looked to Sailor Moon for help.

"She's right...you need Chibiusa-chan for that too...she would call Pegasus to charge it up!" She explained lamely. Neptune groaned.

"Then how about we keep ramming attacks into her until she vaporizes?" Uranus suggested.

"Works for me!" Both of the girls agreed.

"Do you have any other attacks besides this?" Neptune asked.

"I can throw my tiara, and I can also kick and things like that..." Sailor Moon trailed off, suddenly realizing how weak she was if she couldn't refresh monsters.

"That'll work!" Neptune took her tiara off. "Moon Tiara Action!" She hurled it at the villain, who screamed loudly when the tiara sliced open part of her chest.

"Deep Submerge!"

"World Shaking!"

The three girls kept at it until the villain eventually fell to the ground. "Alright! Alright! Stop it! I'll switch your bodies back. Just stop attacking me!" She glared at the girls, then quickly snapped her fingers. Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Neptune fell to the ground. "All I wanted to do was make them happy..." The villain faded away. Uranus ran to the two girls and shook them both.

"Are you two okay? Are you back to normal?" She asked. Neptune was the first to wake up.

"Ouch, my head hurts...I really hit that ground hard, didn't I?" She smiled, then quickly grabbed at her throat. "This is my body! I'm back to normal!" She quickly kissed Uranus on the lips. Sailor Moon woke up too and started slowly peeling herself off the ground.

"I can't believe that villain was defeated so easily..." She mumbled. She gasped and pulled her hair close to her face, still in disbelief. "I'm me again!" She cheered. Then she stopped and quickly looked around. "But where's Tuxedo Mask? He always follows me into battle!"

"He might still be back at the house," Neptune suggested.

"Then let's go back there and tell him the great news!" Sailor Moon smiled.

The four decided to cook dinner together before Usagi and Mamoru returned back to their own district of the city.

"And remember, you're not allowed to tell any of the other Senshi where we are. We'll come to you guys when it's time." Michiru threatened. Usagi nodded.

"I understand!" She finished pouring the tea into everybody's cups and somehow managed to pour it without spilling it.

"Wait a minute, if you had the drinks, I had the side dish, and Mamoru-san had the dessert, then that means-!" Michiru looked over at the kitchen in a panic.

"Yeah, she said something about how you think her cooking makes you sick?" Usagi remembered. "But I told her that you secretly love her cooking!"

"You did what?" Michiru freaked out. When Haruka came out of the kitchen, however, she managed to smile.

"It's just sushi, how badly could she mess that up?" Mamoru asked.

"You'd be surprised." Michiru muttered under her breath. Everyone quickly sat down and tried their best to eat all of the side items and the desserts, but nobody really touched the sushi.

"At least try it once, kitten. I'm sure it actually tastes really good! I've been learning some lessons!" Haruka smiled.

"Alright. Just to make you happy." Her and Usagi bit into theirs at the exact same time and tried to keep their faces straight. After all, sushi usually wasn't...bitter.

After dinner, Usagi and Mamoru got to borrow one of their cars to drive back, which made Usagi worried.

"How will we give it back to you?" She asked.

"You don't have to! We have a dozen more, and we can always buy another!" Michiru grinned, knowing Haruka would have trouble parting with one of her own cars. The two quickly got into it and drove away, Usagi waving at them. Michiru waved back, then felt Haruka's hand slowly slip into her own.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Michiru asked.

"Maybe, if our destinies call for it." Haruka stated, and Michiru leaned on her.

"I think it's time we catch up on all the things you didn't do to me these past few days." Michiru smiled.

"If you insist!" The two wrapped their arms around each other and kissed each other gently.

However, the next day, both Michiru and Usagi found themselves very sick with a bad case of food poisoning. Usagi blamed the weather. Michiru blamed the food she ate the night before. No matter what their excuses were, they both ran their partners ragged with requests as they took care of them.

That, though, is another story for another day.


End file.
